


余烬

by Chuluoran



Category: Acorn(Comics)
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 14:00:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19152484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chuluoran/pseuds/Chuluoran
Summary: 刘国辉死后的一些发展。建军车。





	余烬

刘军醒来时天色是昏暗的，一点沉闷的余晖从拉上的窗帘缝里歪歪斜斜地投进来，散在天花板和地板上，落在他脚边。他被捆在身后的胳膊早就麻木了，只能维持着先前的姿势一动不动。从贴在地上的角度他看见一只从床上垂下来的白色的手，手指被不自然地拗断了，被细心清理过的指缝里沾着结了块的白色固体。

他想着那只手应该是冰冷的。他想碰一下它，但就连支起上半身看清床上的整个人他都做不到。刘军难以想象现在床上会是什么景象——在张建国来过之后。刘军挣扎着动了一下，脚镣在地板上滑动发出沉闷的声音。沉闷的撞击声让他意识到房间里究竟有多安静，他听见自己血管跳动的声音。

在昏暗的背景中那只手白得过于刺眼，刘军的眼泪几乎要被那晃眼的光刺出来。他又轻轻动了两下，让血流回僵硬的四肢。铁链和地板摩擦的声音又回响了起来，刘军张了张嘴，他的嗓子干得像是吞下了一场沙尘暴。他想着张建国如果还在这栋房子里，就应当能听到他醒来的动静。有一部分的他在等着张建国推门进来，因为那部分的他已经受不了这里的安静了——他疑心张建国想把他关在这里一直到他安静得跟刘国辉一样。血液沙沙地从他耳膜里爬过去，像蜈蚣爬过他的耳朵。

他想叫张建国进来。

刘军痛恨自己的想法，一半的原因是他现在的处境安全是拜张建国所赐，剩下的一部分则是他找不到合适的理由。如果张建国真的进来了，他该说些什么？要是开始的几天他还能大喊大叫着咒骂张建国，骂他是个变态要他放了他们。但现在，无论他承不承认，那种愤怒已经完全熄灭下去了，被昏黄的光线，沙沙作响的寂静和惨白的垂下的手熄灭下去了。他的嗓子也在之前的喊叫中变得沙哑，刘军知道现在如果他开口说话，第一句的音调多半会扭曲得可笑。所以他什么也没说，只是继续躺在那里，看着光的影子从墙上一点点退下去。

影子退到地板的最后一格时，门被推开了。骤然亮起的灯光让刘军的眼睛一时难以适应。他闭起眼等着刺痛慢慢退下。逼近的脚步声引起了他条件反射式的恐惧和反抗欲。但他还没有完全被灯光解冻，有一部分的他还被封在黑暗里头。脚步声在他面前停下，张建国蹲下来，给他解开一些无关紧要却让血液难以流动的绳子。他刚从外面回来，他身上有外面的味道。刘军想，他的鼻尖埋在张建国的怀抱里。

但这不是拥抱。他又想。张建国解开他一只手给他按摩，医生的手法温柔精准，刺痛褪去大半时刘军才想起要把手抽回来。但张建国像是早就看出了他的企图，牢牢卡住了他的手腕。别乱动。张建国说，语气强硬又温柔如同照顾顽劣病患的医生。刘军稍微抬起眼就看见张建国眼角的瘀青，那是他上一次反抗的结果。张建国得到了瘀青而他得到了镣铐。现在他也可以再试一次，但他再没有能压倒理智的不顾一切的愤怒和勇气了。

刘军看到了张建国的目光。他看见我了。刘军和他对视着。他知道——他以为他已经驯服我了吗？张建国的手在他头顶抚摸着，刘军知道他又要开始重复先前的说辞。“别怕。”他说。我不会让你出事。

刘军看不出张建国脸上是否有得胜的表情，也无从知晓张建国的其它想法。张建国将他的四肢扣回绳索和铁链里，抱着他轻轻拍着他的后背。没事的。他重复着。你不会死的。他抚摸按压着刘军身上被他留下的伤口。我不会让你——被咽下去的后半截听起来几乎像是哽咽。伤口散发出美好的真实的疼痛，和之前的麻木刺痛不同的疼痛，钝里夹着刀子，划开他的血和肉。刘军低声呜咽，得到更多轻言细语的安抚。

让我……刘军要求。我要看看他。他隔着张建国看着那只白色的手。在亮着的灯下他看到白色以外的东西。浮出表层的网状青黑色血管，圆润指甲下腐烂似的深红色淤血。他停顿了。他不知道现在看到的还会不会是他印象里的父亲。张建国也看向床上，刘军不知道他看见了什么。你要看吗？张建国问。他拨动开关刘军身后就传来锁链放长了的声音。他要看吗？刘军想站起来。但他站不起来。他的腿仍然用不上力气。张建国用手抱着他托起来。他们移动了一点点。刘军看见白色的手腕上的布料，是衬衣的袖口。他毫无征兆地甩开张建国的手，带着铁链摔在地上，疼得他眼眶里都开始蓄积莫名其妙的泪水。

那是刘国辉那天穿的衣服。他想。那只白色的手逐渐和他印象里的刘国辉连在一起了。他无端联想起一个刘国辉系袖扣的画面，他的父亲一边用不该让任何未成年人听见的词语咒骂那颗系不上的扣子一边急匆匆地交代他某些事情。那时候刘军刚长到刘国辉胸口那么高。他的视野里也只有一双白色的手。

张建国蹲下去，亲了他的额头，然后用手掌盖住他刚刚亲吻过的地方。他的手心是热的。张建国将刘军留在地上，然后站起来走到门前，关上了灯。余晖早就散尽了，卧室里就像没有街灯的巷道一样昏暗。那只手又是纯粹的白色了。

这一次他站在刘军身后，慢慢将他抱起来。刘军用手肘撑在床的边沿，跪在地板上向前挪动。他看见了——他看见——刘国辉沉默的侧脸。眼睛是睁开的，但并不能说是注视着什么方向。他的颅骨仍有不自然的变形，伤痕随着时间的推移没有消失而是变得更深。他的嘴微张着，嘴唇的颜色也和平时不同。他随意地躺在那儿，随意的样子不像是人而像是什么破败了的玩偶。他的另一只手搭在腹部，指节上有很多更加显眼的伤口和血痂。还有精液。干涸了的白色的精液。洒在他嘴唇和脖颈上，和他黑色的衣服上。

他看见了刘国辉的尸体。他死去的父亲的破败的尸体。刘军早就知道刘国辉死了。就算是他死了的样子也早就在一开始看过。刘军没有，也不会为此感到过多难过和恐惧。但他的背部不受控制地起伏着，伸向刘国辉的戴着镣铐的手也在颤抖。他攥住那只垂在他身边的，冰冷的白色的手。那只手是柔软的僵硬的，在他的手掌里也反射着荧白色的光。张建国。他说，声音不可思议地抖动。他以为的冷静的愤怒此刻听起来就像无助的求援。张建国轻拍着他的肩膀，抚摸他的头发。你怎么能这么对他？你怎么能？刘军质问。他质问的声音也在抖动。由于尸体的冰冷那些液体并没有完全凝固，黏糊糊的物质把他和刘国辉僵硬的手死死粘在一起。

张建国抱着他。双手环过他的身体。刘军的颈窝被某种热而尖锐的东西抵住了，张建国的声音混着热气吐在他身上。别怕。张建国说。会没事的。安抚的话像抽血前涂上的酒精，尖利的牙齿立刻就刺破了他的皮肤。疼痛让他毫无防备地发出短促的哭叫声。没事的。舌尖舔舐着他渗出的血。会没事的。像按在针眼上的棉签，带来更绵长但轻微了的疼痛。我会照顾好你的。张建国的声音在他耳边回荡，同时落下的还有亲吻。刘军被嵌在张建国的怀抱里，被嵌在张建国紧夹着他的大腿和环过他的腰的手臂里。他感觉到勃起的阴茎抵在他的后腰上。张建国在解他的腰带。他的手还握着刘国辉的手。

天色更加地暗下去，他几乎什么都看不见了。张建国掰过他的脸同他亲吻。那亲吻不再满是安抚意味了，他尝到自己的血的味道。就像有什么外衣被从张建国身上扯了下来，现在这个亲吻着他的是另一个完全不同的人。放开我。刘军说。没有更进一步的挣扎，但恐惧从黑暗里慢慢浮现出来攫取他的心脏。他手中的冰冷的手仿佛动了一下，指甲在他手心里轻轻抓挠。刘军看向床上的尸体。他的眼睛还是睁着的，像是随时要从床上坐起来。

然后呢。然后加入他们吗。刘军想。张建国脱下他的裤子拉到膝盖处，然后是短裤。他还保持着伏在床上的姿势——伏在他死去的父亲的床上。刘国辉身上的光也在黑暗里渐渐沉默下去，就像正从尸体变回人类，却无论如何不再是先前的那个。张建国将冰凉的管口抵在他的尾骨上，没有往下滑而捅进去，只是那么挤出来。粘稠的液体由于体温而融化，被手指送进他身体的深处。放松。张建国说，语气像之前一样温柔。他拿不准哪个才是真正的张建国了。

放开我。他声音软弱地哀求着，全身都在轻微地颤抖。他早就做好了心理准备但总有什么超出了他的预期。张建国舔吻着他后颈凸起的骨节，右手在他全身上下游走，抚摸他因寒冷而挺立的乳尖和已经勃起的性器。陌生的快感让他想要逃跑，当张建国的手指在他身体里时就更是如此。不……从身体内部爆发的电流吞掉他所有的哀求和抗拒。他完全伏在床上，低声抽泣而由于难受紧合着双腿。他的右手攥紧床单，而头顶几乎搭在刘国辉的胳膊上。

他们在刘国辉的尸体旁性交。这个事实让他更加剧烈地哭泣起来。张建国抚摸着他的阴茎缓慢劈开他的身体，疼痛让快感更加明晰，刘军拱起后背贴近张建国的怀抱。国辉。他清楚地听见张建国的声音。张建国在他身体里冲撞像是要把他用阴茎刺穿杀死在这张床边上。他感到恐惧，他感到切实的令他浑身汗毛倒竖的恐惧。但这一切都不能使快感熄灭。他被撞进身体里的快感折磨得泣不成声。不要。他小声哀求，声音夹在短促的泪水里。在张建国同时抚摸他的背像对待幼小的动物那样时他仰起脖颈喘息。张建国看出他的临界点。他抚摸他勃起的阴茎，轻轻掐着已经湿润而颤抖的前端。在陌生而令他害怕的快感中刘军睁大眼睛，黑暗的卧室里只有一个白色的影子。

快感终于穿透了他。刘军爆发出哭泣似的尖叫，浑身震颤着向前挪动。他的脸颊贴在刘国辉的胳膊上，姿势像是无辜的讨要亲近的幼子。但他的身体还因为处在高潮边缘而被猛烈地插入而抽搐。爸。刘军小声地叫着，呻吟着在张建国手中射出白色的精液。张建国没有停下，他的呻吟和呼喊被顶成模糊不清的碎片。爸。他哭泣着，连自己也不知道在期望些什么。是期望刘国辉能保护他将他带离这间卧室将他拥入怀抱里，还是期望刘国辉此刻能用刀捅穿他的心脏用枪击穿他的头颅将他一并带走。他哭泣着呼唤刘国辉，紧握着他唯一能抓住的那只手。

张建国丝毫没有停止的意思，相反因为他的哭泣和颤动而动作更加激烈。刘军近乎要溺死在疼痛里，高潮之后的阴茎被揉搓时只有剧烈的疼痛，绞紧而无法放松的后穴被一遍遍劈开的痛苦还要更甚。求你。刘军哭泣着反复哀求。救我。他的脸埋进刘国辉的怀抱。他闻到死亡的味道。救我。他重复着。

快感逐渐再一次取代疼痛攀了上来，刘军被拉回欲望的深渊。哀求和抗拒此时听起来也像是另一种形式的欲望。我不会让你。张建国在他耳边保证。你不会。他抚摸他的头发，扯住他的头发将刘军从床上拉起来再一次同他接吻。他也不会。在剧烈的喘息和挣扎里刘军只听见安慰的片段。让他。他断断续续地说。张建国吻他，咬破他的嘴唇和舌头，让未流出来的话变成流出来的血。不行，他不能。张建国说。他咬他的脸颊和下颌，咬他的耳垂。张建国的手揽着他的腰，掐他的乳尖，在他的锁骨和喉咙上揉来揉去。别怕。

他的视野最终在痛苦和快感之间陷入灰暗，他手中的那只手抽了出去。

END


End file.
